


The Underground

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, The Underground, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dom's had a crush on a certain stranger who travels on the tube with him everyday, but when he finally works up the courage to approach him, the Underground experiences some troubles; leaving them alone with dodgey lighting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This One-off nearly ended up being called something along the lines of "The Tube Without Lube" or worse still "The Lube Tube"...yeah, anyways...Enjoy!!

  
I couldn't believe I was finally doing it.  
  
After all this time, after countless days seeing him standing there, not catching my train until he'd arrive; I was finally going to do it. I was going to make a move.  
  
With a deep breath I followed him and some other passengers onto the waiting train. My heart was pounding, but I couldn't chicken out now. No, I'd never muster up the courage again.  
  
Like usual he took one of the end seats, a seat that was thankfully at the end of the compartment, where no one else was sitting yet. Instead of going to sit at one of the opposite seats, the way I'd usually do in turn so that I could sneak glances at the stranger, I went and sat down on the seat right next to him.  
  
It was obvious and I knew it. What normal commuter would willingly choose to sit right next to someone else when there were lots of other empty seats to go round?  
  
He instantly stopped fiddling inside his messenger bag, abandoning the ipod and headphones he usually wore on the trips to work and home. Well that was a good sign right?  
  
He shifted and put the bag down, leaving the headphones and ipod on his lap, but didn't say a word.  
  
Okay, shit. What was I supposed to do now? What should I say?  
  
The train just then began to lurch forward, signaling it was on the move. My clock was officially ticking, I had to make my move before it was too late.  
  
 _'Come on Howard, relax. This is your best shot,'_ I thought. For once he wasn't plugged into his headphones, he was actually free to speak. Had he then noticed I'd wanted to talk to him, did that mean he wanted to talk to me?! What do I say?!?!  
  
So many questions, but the more I kept thinking about them, the more time I was wasting. We just sat there in awkward silence, neither saying a word, as slowly the train began to empty of all its other passengers, leaving the two of us alone in the compartment. It was now or never.  
  
"U-uh, hi. Um, I-I, was, uh, wondering, where'd you get those headphones?" Brilliant Dom, what a fantastic way to start a conversation... And subject wise? Why am I so bad at this sort of thing.  
  
He just looked back at me, those deep blue eyes of his, completely unreadable.  
  
"Uh...?" Okay, now this is awkward. Out of all the possible ways this could go badly, I'd never even considered the fact that he'd just ignore me! Now what? Suddenly the too short train ride felt impossibly long.  
  
But suddenly a small smile appeared on his thin lips. "I was wondering when you'd finally say something. Odd subject choice, considering, but oh well," he said and put away his ipod and headphones.  
  
My heart practically exploded it was stopped from its mad pumping so suddenly. His voice, smooth although rather fast, was unbelievable to hear for the first time. A voice to go with who I'd always just known to be a silent beauty.  
  
Sadly though, I wasn't quite so smooth in my response. "Um, sorry?"  
  
He just chuckled to himself. "I've noticed you staring, I was just wondering how long it would take for you to make your move; and now you have."  
  
"Um, yeah?" More chuckles.  
  
"So, what did you really want to say, hmm?" he asked, turning his slim frame to face me.  
  
 _'That you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I want you so badly!'_  
  
"Um, 'hello'?" Dammit Dom, the guy looks interested, say something better!  
  
"Well then, hello to you too," he grinned back, revealing an adorable snaggle tooth- argh, he was just too perfect- and extended his slim hand towards me.  
  
I took it, the tingle-inducing feeling of finally touching him, causing my cheeks to burn with warmth. Shit, I must be blushing like a school girl!  
  
"So, are you sure that's all you wanted to say...?"  
  
"D-Dom-Dominic, but call me Dom." Ah, the never failing smoothness continues. "And, uh, well...not exactly..."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dom. I'm Matthew- but you can call me Matt," he winked, and pulled his hand out of my grasp. Shit, had I still been clinging on. How embarrassing. "So? Please, don't feel shy."  
  
Well I'd gotten this far, I might as well follow through properly...  
  
"Ah...well," my throat was clenching up, but I had to say it now or I might never. "Well, as you've said, I've, um, noticed you and I, uh... Shit, I'm not very good at this." Why couldn't I speak? I was always so good at chatting up people, so why couldn't I speak to Matt?  
  
"Relax, Mate, I'm listening," he laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
Come on Howard, deep breath.  
  
"Okay, it's just that I've been checking you out for the past few months and been dying to talk to you, to ask you out, to ask if you were even interested in men, let alone would fancy a date with me. I was hoping that maybe- if I could work up the courage- I'd come over and charm the pants off you, but here I am failing miserably, making a complete dick of myself. I don't even know yet if you like men! For all I know-"  
  
But just then he cut off my retarded babble, by putting his long index finger over my mouth.  
  
"Relax, Dom, you're doing just fine. It's all right," he said, surprising me, with one of his cute giggles. "You had me at 'talk the pants off.'"  
  
My mouth was left hanging open like the complete moron I am. Had I actually heard him correctly?  
  
"And yes, I do like men," Matt continued and I could swear he was just about to pull into me, when all of a sudden the train gave a sickening lurch before grinding down to a halt. The empty compartment's lights briefly flickered off, before weakly returning, creating a strange new low lighting.  
  
"Whoa, that was weird," Matt said, standing up and looking around- all previous thoughts forgotten- before going to look out the window that was obviously pitch black outside. They didn't call it the Underground for nothing after all.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." I didn't know whether I was talking about our sudden predicament, or about what Matt had said before it.  
  
Just then the loudspeaker sprang to life, the prerecorded, emotionless voice of a woman addressing us. I listened intently, while Matt just continued to stare out the dead-still window, seemingly unphased by it all.  
  
"You hear that? We're stuck in here until their engineers come and sort the problem out! We're also about the last people aboard, it would have to breakdown just before the final stop!" I complained, to deaf ears. He just shrugged, unbothered by the whole thing.  
  
"Hello, Matt, aren't you even the least bit worried?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him.  
  
He just turned around to face me, a smile spreading on his beautifully featured face. "Now why would I be worried? I've just been given more time with you."  
  
I was stunned. Frozen in silence and in place. I could not believe what I was hearing. Had I not imagined what had happened before the train stopped?  
  
"And, speaking of which, I do believe I was rudely interrupted, let me make it up to you," with that he quickly closed the short distance between us and drew me into a quick kiss, satisfied that I wasn't protesting, he followed it up with a deeper one.  
  
Oh, all the nights I'd dreamt of this, the countless times I'd sat in the train stealing glances at him, dying to know what his beautiful, thin lips tasted like. I wasn't disappointed.  
  
The problem is, I did what I usually do. I got a bit carried away, lost in the gorgeous feeling and wanting more, it wasn't till he pulled away properly, giggling madly in that high pitched laugh I was becoming familiar with, that I caught myself.  
  
"Someone doesn't waste much time!"  
  
My right hand had pushed its way up and under his shirt, finders tracing the nubs of his nipples. Worse still was that my left was halfway down the back of his pants, making its was to grip his arse cheek.  
  
"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" I apologised, quickly pulling my hands back to myself. Fuck, why am I such an idiot, I'd only just met the bloke, now I've probably just gone and ruined everything.  
  
 _'Bloody hell Howard!!'_ I could've kicked myself.  
  
"Haha, no, it's fine, really. I just, just...wasn't expecting that," he laughed, his liquid blue eyes crinkling at the corners as his wacky laugh filled the empty compartment.  
  
"Yeah, really, I'm sorry. I get a little carried away and forget myself sometimes..." I said, and glanced cautiously into the two neighbouring compartments to see if anyone would've been able to have seen. There was only one person in the carriage to the left, berried deep in a book, earbuds firmly in place, the right was completely empty.  
  
"Oh, no, really, it's alright. Feel free to set the pace; I certainly wasn't complaining. Forgive my interruption." If it wasn't for his twinkling, darkened eyes and suggestive smile, I probably wouldn't have believed my ears.  
  
"Come again?" But I couldn't help checking.  
  
In answer though he just pulled into me again and began to unbutton my shirt, after having pushed my jacket off. "How far?"  
  
"Sorry?" I knew I was being slow, but right at the moment I couldn't really be blamed for my slow comprehension; having a handsome stranger pushing you against the wall of a broken down train, while he snogs your face off, can do that to a person.  
  
"How. Far. Do. You. Want to. Go?" He said, punctuation each word with a grind from his hips. I was so fucking gone at that point.  
  
In answering I began to undo his belt buckle. "Oh-" he replied with a knowing smirk and began to unbutton his own shirt, "-kay then"  
  
His belt undone and my mouth working firmly against his deliciously eager one, I had slipped my hands down his pants once more. This time grasping both arse cheeks with my hands, causing his slim hips to buck forward into mine. The feeling of his hardness pressed against mine, made me groan deeply and withdraw my hands so I could undo my own pants.  
  
He stood, leaning one hand against the side of the train, while he tried to catch his breath, watching me as I made quick work of my fussy belt and then trousers, dumping them without a second's thought, onto the -no doubt filthy- train floor. I stood then, in just my boxers, before him, a complete stranger, and indicated he do the same with his own form-fitting black trousers.  
  
He readily obliged, not even glancing to check if the woman in the next carriage was still distracted. Luckily she still was ( _I'd_ checked).  
  
"So, you sure about this?" he asked, flashing that cute wonky tooth again. Fuck yes.  
  
"Yes, but, do you have...erm," now how to phrase this...  
  
He just cackled with that hilarious laugh of his and bent down to retrieve his wallet. "Yip, got one right...here," he replied, holding up the condom victoriously.  
  
I put my hand out to receive it, but he just stared back at me with a raised eyebrow. Ah, of course, one of the biggest details we'd both failed to ask about. Who was top and who was bottom. Me, being a natural top, I'd never even thought about it, just assumed it would happen. Clearly we had a little issue here.  
  
"It's my condom," was his simple argument and solution, as he tore the wrapper open and pulled off his boxers.  
  
The dimly flashing lighting of the compartment danced across the sharp angles of his pearly-white, skinny frame. He was thin, but the shadows highlighted the dips of his fine muscles, making his lithe form all the more irresistible. And, as if he couldn't tempt me any more, the sight of his cock, tall and ready as he slowly rolled on the condom just sent me over the edge.  
  
"Okay, fine, but you better be gentle with that, that...thing," I said indicating his rather gifted member.  
  
His insane giggle sounded again. "Aw, Dommy, are you saying that I'm big?"  
  
"Don't go fishing for complements, just watch it!" I said, rolling my eyes, but returning his silly smile despite myself.  
  
"Well then, best you take your pants off too, Love," he said, his big goofy smile still in place. And so, with a big sigh, I pulled them down and stepped out of them, revealing myself in all my nakedness.  
  
He let out a low whistle, just making me blush even more. I'd never, in all my life done something as crazy before.  
  
"Not bad at all," he commented, making no secret of the way he looked me over.  
  
"So you gonna do something or not?" I asked, trying to shift the attention off of me.  
  
"Well how the hell can I not when I'm offered something like you," he smirked, the blue of his eyes barely visible now, as he began to stroke himself.  
  
My eyes were completely focused on the movement at I stepped up closer and also took hold of his throbbing cock.  
  
So warm and heavy...  
  
His head rolled back and he let out a moan as I began to run my hand over him. "You look pretty much good to go, why don't you get me ready?" I asked, flashing him what I hoped was a suggestively sexy grin.  
  
He didn't seemed to mind though, however it looked, as he quickly presented me with three pale, long fingers to suck; letting out a groan of pleasure as I sucked on them like one would a popsicle. Popsicle...if we only had more time I definitely would...  
  
It wasn't long until he was already adding a third long finger, pushing it knuckle deep; after having inserted the first two jaw slackening ones.  
  
"Think you're good to go now too? I don't mean to be rude, but I'm dying here and the train could get good and going any minute..." he said, licking up along my ear.  
  
"Y-yes...I'm...good," I managed, my body so overwhelmed with the feeling of his thrusting fingers and now the new addition of his left hand on my cock.  
  
"Peerrrfect," he practically purred as he pulled his fingers out, my body screaming with protest at the lost sensation. "Sorry, this might hurt a bit at first, no lube and all...but it'll be worth it," he said and quickly spun me around. I leaned with my hands up against the wall to keep balance.  
  
Shit. This is why I always topped, and now without any lube even? Fuck.  
  
The next thing I heard was the sound of him spitting onto his palm and then onto me. I should have been horrified, but the whole filthy aspect just seemed to get me even more riled up. This was sex, sex wasn't meant to be all flowery and pretty; it was hot and hard and naturally body fluid was just gonna mix.  
  
Despite this, the feel of him suddenly thrusting forward and into me, still jolted me with shock. Fuck.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, just relax, Dom, I'll make you feel so good," he breathed in my ear, his surprisingly strong arms wrapping around me and helping hold me up and against him. His one hand had moved back to my cock and was matching strokes with his increased thrusts. "God, you feel so good, so warm...tight...ungh," he groaned as he licked a line up from my shoulder all the way to my ear.  
  
I shuddered and groaned in response, my legs feeling like they might give way any second, the familiar warmth growing in the pit of my stomach and tingles working down my spine.  
  
His breath was as laboured as mine as his thrusts increased their pace and force. "Fuck," he groaned, still nipping and sucking my exposed skin before him.  
  
I bit down on my lip, not trusting myself, I'd no doubt get even the oblivious woman in the next carriage's attention. I could taste a salty tang from my lip, but I didn't let go, my body now beginning to tremble as I was rapidly approaching climax.  
  
"You not...enjoying...yourself?" Matt's sudden question hit me for a loop. Of course I was fucking enjoying myself! But the fact that he sounded generally concerned warmed me up elsewhere inside, aside from the growing fire in my stomach or throbbing at my crotch.  
  
So much so that I managed to shakily gasp out a reply, "I am...you...have no...idea."  
  
"Then why...aren't you...making a noise? Scream...for me, Dom...lemme know how much you...like it!" he said, thrusting impossibly deeper and harder, his grip on me no doubt leaving bruises.  
  
But there were still people around, somewhere, I can't let them hear... Just then though he twisted his hips in just the right way and slammed into my prostate, wrenching the loudest guttural moan I think my body had ever produced.  
  
"Fuck me," he groaned, and I could feel his body tense and then shudder as he came with his own loud moan.  
  
His hips, with their badly timed rhythm as he rode out his orgasm, were what it finally took and I was coming, groaning and moaning like a fucking whore. I'd never been quite. I'd tried to hold back, but he'd asked for it...  
  
"God, that was so...aaaargh," he sighed, still holding me tightly, come soaked hand and all, as he collapsed onto my back.  
  
"Amazing,"  I finished, properly, for him, and managed to turn around and pull those delicious lips of his into a deep kiss.  
  
"We should probably get dressed, the train should be up and running in no time," he managed to say as I gnawed on his bottom lip.  
  
With a deep sigh I agreed and, after using a few tissues I had in my jacket to clean myself up, I reluctantly got dressed.  
  
"So..." Matt said just as- as if on cue- the compartment's lights flickered on properly and the train suddenly lurched forward.  
  
"So..." I echoed, over the loudspeaker's words of apologies.  
  
"I guess this means you get to top next time."  
  
"Well after that I might have to reconsider," I replied, his face beginning to fall. "I do believe you may have proved that being at the bottom is the place to be. Especially if you're on top."  
  
His smile instantly returned, with more enthusiasm, as his wickedly cute laugh filled my ears. "Ah, but maybe I want to have a taste for myself?"  
  
"Well, it'll take some convincing," I grinned and gave his, now sadly clothed, arse a slap as I went to get my bag.  
  
"We'll see about that!" he challenged, just as the train pulled into it's final stop.  
  
Oh, I can't wait.


End file.
